Historias cualquieras de Kuroko no Basket
by Ana-Ailurophile
Summary: ¿Qué vivencias habrán experimentado los personajes de Kuroko no Basket?


**Esta es una mini-historia sobre la pareja de AkashixMurasakibara,lo siento si hay faltas de ortografia :) **

**Ocurre en Teiko y antes de que Akashi se vuelva su otro yo,cuando él era un buen tipo que no usaba la palabra absoluto.**

Sentirse obligado por la sociedad a mostrar respecto a alguien como Akashi Seijuro es ordinario, nadie encuentra defectos en él, envidia, admiración o miedo son algunos de los sentimientos que produce en la muchedumbre.

Aun por ser tan perfecto por fuera, dentro se encuentra algo irregular, algo que no se podría llamar benéfico o ordinario, sentimientos negativos y opresivos se mezclan creando su "otro ser".

Nadie lo debe de conocer, absolutamente nadie, él aparecerá cuando Akashi Seijuro se cansé de todo, cuando sus pensamientos ya no le dejen vivir en paz.

Por el momento es como una balanza equilibrada y puede aguantar los dos pesos de cada platillo, en uno esta escrito "Akashi Seijurou" y en el otro "Otro ser". Aunque a veces la balanza tiende a inclinarse hacia "otro ser".

Akashi no es capaz de quitarse de la cabeza estos conceptos.

-Neeee,Aka-chin ¿En qué piensas ahora?

Una voz muy relajada le toma por sorpresa, el no demuestra expresión alguna y eleva su cabeza hasta poder ver un cabello violeta, Murasakibara Atsushi.

-En el partido que tendremos el sábado.-miente, pero gracias a la poca inexpresividad en su cara parece una verdad.

-Ahhhh es verdad, tenemos partido-dice mientras come de una bolsa de patatas.

-Murasakibara.

-¿Mhhh?

-¿Tú crees que soy absoluto?

-¿Absoluto?-mira a Akashi sorprendido, él es un chico que nunca cuestiona ese tipo de preguntas, sus dudas siempre son complicadas y demasiado aburridas para Atsushi -Es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra de ti Aka-chin, mmmh, sí, después de todo siempre tienes la razón.

-¿Siempre?

-Sí, parece que estés un paso delante de todos, siempre sabes que es lo correcto y que hacer en cada situación. Puede ser que leas el futuro y lo estés ocultando, no me sorprendería, eres muy bueno ocultando cosas.

Akashi se ríe levemente y baja su mirada al suelo ¿Leer el futuro? Eso suena muy estúpido. Ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto que más debía de aportar Murasakibara, seguramente algún tema sobre un nuevo sabor de patatas o Umaibōs, decidió que ya había sido suficientemente atención prestada, descendió su cabeza hasta poder ver la puerta del final del pasillo para comenzar a caminar hasta ella.

-¿Aka-chin te cansa mirarme a la cara?-pregunta Murasakibara.

Él se siente frustado,Murasakibara no se da cuenta que no hay nada más interesante en la conversación, para no ser maleducado contesta.

-Sí –miente otra vez.

-¿Debería de ser más bajo?

-No, tu altura actual es sublime para jugar al basketball.

-Eso suena más típico de ti-sonríe levemente-¿Sabes Aka-chin?

Akashi presta atención a sus palabras mientras se dirige hacia la Puerta, veinte metros de lejanía.

-Tu vista siempre está en demasiadas cosas a la vez, ser absoluto, como tú dices, debe ser muy estresante ¿No crees? Siempre buscas la opción que te dé más posibilidades de triunfar, las mínimas que te hagan gastar tiempo no sirven para nada.

Se sorprende un poco ¿Murasakibara ha pensado tanto como para llegar a esa conclusión? Es lo que cruza por su mente.Él que siempre es un cabeza de chorlito a ojos de todos ¿Piensa en eso? ¿Alguien tan despreocupado acerca de las vidas ajenas?

Únicamente le da opciones para que lo haga mejor en los entrenamientos.

Únicamente camina junto a él por los pasillos si está solo.

Únicamente le presta dinero si lo necesita.

Únicamente juegan básquet juntos.

¿Entonces porque se preocupa tanto por él? ¿Acaso Murasakibara siente pena por el respetado Akashi? Akashi entiende y acepta el significado de sus palabras, él siempre presta atención en cómo dar utilidad al tiempo, desde la postura óptima para trabajar mejor hasta los duros entrenamientos con Kuroko están perfectamente planeados. Quiere sentirse excelente y mejor que su otro ser.

¿Por qué Murasakibara habrá pensado en eso?

Da media vuelta y le toma unos cortos segundos percibir en su campo de visión el rostro de Murasakibara, detrás de él se encuentra una gran ventana en la que se puede divisar un cielo pintado de gamas cálidas.

¿Después de todo puede que Murasakibara...?

Akashi por primera vez en su encuentro con Atsushi,deja que sus emociones positivas fluyan por su cuerpo, un sentimiento que ya había experimentado hace mucho tiempo, cuando por ejemplo, trataba que su madre le viera encestando la pelota desde el otro extremo de la pista, se empezó a manifestar en su espina dorsal.

-¿No te cansaba ver mi rostro?-dice seriamente, mientras intenta abrir una bolsa de golosinas.

-Sí, pero es de mala educación no mirar a los ojos además, si no lo hago me perderé la puesta de sol-dice sonriendo.

-Uhhhhh, es verdad-gira su cabeza hacia la ventana-Se ve muy bonito… ¿Aka-chin quieres un poco de mis chuches mientras lo vemos?

-Con mucho gusto.

Akashi dejo de mirar la cabeza de Murasakibara y se dirige a su lado mientras calmadamente coge golosinas de su bolsa, se centra en el cielo y en como el sol se oculta. En realidad esto no le será de utilidad y a él no le importan las cosas sin provecho, sin embargo de vez en cuando, esa sensación suya en la espina dorsal, la comida de Murasakibara y su propia compañía no era una gran pérdida de tiempo o ridiculez.

En esos instantes la balanza se inclinó excesivamente hacia Akashi Seijuro.

**¿Qué os parece para mi primera vez? Por favor comentar y votar :)**


End file.
